Dream
by Heziel
Summary: DESTIEL / SABRIEL / MICHIFER / Une histoire qui paraissait si simple. / All human / Le M n'est pas de la décoration /
1. Chap01: Un jour habituel

**HEY ! Devinez un peu qui est ici ? _It's me, Mario 8D_ /SBUUFFF/ (Je fais bien une personne qui se prends une porte, avouez-le.)**

 **Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je ne suis pas là ici pour parler de pâtes. (quoi que...) Aujourd'hui, je présente mon petit bébé drama-queen** **( _Coucou Dean_ ): Dream ! avouez ça rends bien comme nom hein ? Ok j'arrête là avant de tuer quelqu'un. C'est du drama, de la romance, bref un mini drama romantique, avec au rendez-vous : Argent, tromperies, fluff, tristeeesse, choix compliqués (parce-que le drama) et compagnies. Il y'a aussi pleins de petits couples qui se forment et se déforme comme... Bah je sais pas en fait. En premier lieu c'est surtout du : SABRIEL, MICHIFER, DESTIEL, et compagnie. **

**Pour que la lecture soit plus agréable, une douce musique triste est conseillée. Je vous conseille le groupe "Daughter" et "Gregory Alan Isakov", donc foncez connaître leurs chansons !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **DREAM CHAPTER 1.**

 **SAM. 11h30**

Douceur. C'est un mot clé lors ce que je suis enveloppés dans ses draps. L'odeur du caramel, de sucrerie, la délicatesse de ses bras qui m'enroulent et son souffle qui expire dans ma nuque. Ses tendres murmures qui me bercent dans les abîmes du sommeil.

-"Laisse-moi me lever Gab..."

-"Reste encore un peu."

-"Mais je dois aller voir mon client dans quelq..."

-"Tu diras à ton client que tu as eu une obligation urgente dans ce cas...Reste..."

L'appel du travail s'en alla loin dans les pensées de mon esprit, s'enfouissant dans un recoin oublié, et je me laissa étourdir par ses enivrantes caresses.

 **DEAN. 11h40**

Une musique d'AC/DC ondule dans la radio. Les fréquences de la guitare endiablé dans ses solos me font chantonner. Je vis dans un petit appartement moisi, dans un petit immeuble moisi, dans une petite ville moisie, avec un petit job moisi. Contrairement, mon frère est avocat, marié à un millionnaire, et vit dans une villa. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.J'ai mon Castiel. C'est le mien, mon tout, mon battement de cœur, ma respiration. Une douce odeur de café encercle mes narines, un doux fredonnement d'AC/DC, un adorable sourire innocent. Il a les cheveux encore ébouriffé et sans dessus-dessous. Il est torse-nu, portant simplement un jogging vert de gris. il a deux mug dans ses mains. Il est juste incomparable, c'est mon Castiel. Mon petit ange.

 **LUCIFER. 12h05**

Bien sûr, C'est comme d'habitude, même le dimanche. Michael parle, encore et encore. Comme d'habitude, Michael sors du lit à 6 heure 30 précis. Comme d'habitude, Michael à peur. Peur pour sa réputation. Alors il m'évite souvent la journée. Comme d'habitude, il plie mes affaires et les mets sur le lit.

Mais ce ne sont pas des habits pliés ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de lui.

Alors je me lève, je m'habille. J'envie les autres, surtout en particulier mon petit frère, Gabriel. Il me raconte souvent pendant des heures ce qu'il fait de ses journées, ils rigole et parle lui aussi. Ils parlent tous, alors que tout le monde sait que les mots sont tellement plus facile à voir sur le visage. C'est horrible d'envier ses propres frères, de les jalouser car eux, eux ils peuvent chérir leur amant(e).

Un petit salut de la main. C'est ce dont j'ai le droit le matin.

Michael reprends ses occupations. "Je vous comprends parfaitement, mais vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas possible..."

Je me fais simplement un café, je me débarbouille le visage, fais mes petits soins du matins. Et j'espère simplement que ce dimanche sera agréable.

 **SAM. 13h14**

Je cours, sprint et galope dans les rues en bousculant les personnes accompagnés d'un "excusez-moi", je détale, me hâte pour que j'arrive à temps à mon bus, arrivant in extremis, la pitié du chauffeur m'ayant laissé passer, je lui laisse un milliard de "merci énormément !" et m'assieds sur un siège au hasard.

Je déteste quand il me prends par les sentiments... A la fin je me retrouve à chaque fois dans des situations comme celles-ci... N'est-ce pas de ma faute d'avoir un rendez-vous le DIMANCHE ? Je regarde ma montre. 13h14. J'espère arriver à temps. Un client plus grincheux que le mien n'existe pas.

Un message.

" _Hey petit bonbon au caramel ! Comment s'est passé ta course poursuite du bus ?_ "

J'aurais aimé ne pas être aussi curieux. Il sait taper là où ça frustre.

" _Très bien._ "

" _Heureux de l'entendre ! Ça te dit une pizza ce soir pour te réconforter ?_ "

Il est le fils de l'homme le plus riche au monde... Et il me propose une pizza.

" _Une pizza ?_ "

" _Une pizza !_ "

" _Pizza._ "

 **LUCIFER. 17h40**

L'hiver.

C'est un vent froid,qui congèle et glace la gorge. Mais ce n'est pas un vent _fade_ , c'est un vent frais. Un vent habituellement réservé au matin. Le soleil se couche caché derrière les impassibles et épais nuages.

Journée habituelle, discours tout aussi fréquent. Les mensonges et les techniques pour amadouer toutes sortes de personnes sont tellement simples, que je les ai apprises dès mes 9 ans.

Mon esprit divague, comme les vagues dans la mer. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle la fois où moi et Michael sommes partis en vacance, ce n'était pas les vacances appât-à-paparazzi comme je les appelles, mais de vraies vacances, nous deux. Nous étions partis à la mer. L'Océan du nord, le large glaciale, la plaine marine fière, l'odeur du sel et le touché des herbes froides et givrés. L'air frais qui transporte toute la nature, la sensation de la roche et les cailloux qui accentuait le voyage au bord de cette mer si sauvage...

" Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés. "

Le soir est un moment tellement agréable entre _lui_ et moi, doux, calme, comme un doux halo de paix qui nous enferme. Une douce odeur de menthe.

Ce moment où le monde arrête de tourner. Ce moment où je suis dans ses bras, où il me chuchote des mots si doux. Ce moment de naïveté, cet éclat qui rend cet horrible monde de menteur plus beau.

J'étais naïf, et tellement sincère avec lui.

Pourquoi j'étais surpris lorsque je l'ai vu ?

Pourquoi j'ai eu mal, pourquoi j'ai ressenti un poignard s'enfoncer dans mon abdomen ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait obligatoirement qu'il me trompe ?

Je le déteste, mais je l'aime. J'haïs son visage, mais je l'adore tellement.

J'ai claqué la porte. Je suis parti, loin, et seul. Tant pis pour le chauffeur, tant pis pour l'incompréhension, tant pis pour tout.

Allez vous faire voir.

 **DANS LA PIÈCE. 17H40**

" Désolé. " Disait-il, se retirant des bras de Michael, ayant l'air abattu.

"Je ne savais pas que ton frère était homophobe, je te laisse tranquille." Balança Adam, l'air plus triste que gêné.

Alors Michael se retrouva seul, dans cette pièce. Abandonné et délaissé. Et il fondit en larme.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, c'est terminé. Environ 1'000 mots, j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.N'oubliez pas, une petite review si ça vous a plu, c'est mon seul salaire. J'vous aime !**

 **-Heziel**


	2. Chap02: Un masque

**HEY ! Regardez qui-voilà avec le chapitre 2 ? Et oui c'est moi ! Je sais que je vous ai manqué, ne me mentez pas. Aujourd'hui c'est 3000 mots au rendez-vous, car 1000 mots c'est vraiment petit. Dans ce chapitre, (je pense que vous l'aurez remarqués), il y'a énormément de Destiel. Malgré que l'intrigue ne soit pas sur eux, j'aime beaucoup écrire leur petite vie de tout les jours, et ça va m'aider pour les prochains chapitres de leur faire une petite histoire et expliquer leur passé. On se retrouve en bas pour une petite info !**

 **PS: Je ne fais que référence au Star wars qui est sorti il y'a pas longtemps. Il n'y a vraiment aucun spoil dessus.**

 **PPS: Comme je l'ai oublié au chapitre 1 : Les personnages appartiennent à Supernatural, je ne les possèdes pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur ses personnages.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **DREAM CHAPTER 2**

 **QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD, CASTIEL. 15H23**

-"Eh, ça te dis on va au cinéma aujourd'hui ? T'es en congé normalement, non ?" S'exclama l'aîné des winchesters, en pleine émission favorite.

-" Maintenant que tu me le dis, ce serais intéressant d'allez au cinéma." Répondit alors le jeune Novak, heureux d'enfin lâcher cette pauvre télévision allumé 24H/24H.

-"Ok, on va voir quoi alors ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?"

-"...Le nouveau _Star wars._ " Répondit le blond aux reflets châtains, avec le regard d'un enfant en prononçant ces mots.

-" _Rogue one_ ? Un de mes collèges m'en a parlé."

-"T'es d'accord alors ?" Redemanda-t'il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

-"Mh, je ne suis pas très " _action_ " mais tant que ça te plaît, ça devrais pas être _si horrible que ça._ " Lui murmurât-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Dean s'approcha de moi, et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Il alla en direction de la salle de bain. Je n'arrive jamais à lui dire non, j'aime tellement voir cette étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux, le voir sourire. Nous nous étions rencontré dans un bar. A cette époque, j'étais déjà barman. C'était un homme détruit, il ne souriait pas, il ne parlait pas, à part pour commander une nouvelle bière, ou un verre de whisky. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux était rougis par d'anciennes larmes. Il venait tout les jours. Et tout les jours, ils buvait un ou deux verres. Alors, au bout d'une semaine, j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui poser des questions : "Comment allait-il aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait plongé dans l'alcool ?", ce type de question. Il ne répondait pas souvent au début, mais à la fin il à finit par me parler. Nous sommes rapidement devenu amis, et on se voyait de plus en plus...

-"Eh oh ? Cas ?"

-"Hein ? Tu m'as parlé ?" Demanda Castiel, étant dans les nuages.

-"Ben oui, je te demandais si tu étais prêt ou pas pour allez au ciné." Répondit l'aîné des winchesters.

-"Eh'm.. Je vais mettre un autre haut et j'arrive."

-"Ok, je t'attends."

Une fois habillé, nous sommes sorti de l'immeuble. Malgré la pollution qui était évolué dans cette ville, le ciel gardait des particules bleutés, illuminés, ombrés, les nuages jouaient et altérait les nuances, j'aimais regarder le ciel.

-"Tu veux conduire ?" Proposa Dean.

-"Non, je n'aime pas conduire..."

-"D'accord, repose-toi quand même, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu sais, si tu te sens fatigué on y va pas."

-"Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien." Rassura le jeune homme, lui souriant.

Un bisou, un sourire. Et il démarra la voiture. Les doux ronronnements de la machine, les roues qui dévalait les routes goudronnés de la cité. Des bruits de klaxon adressés a d'autres, des passagers piétons. Des mères, des pères, des célibataires, des amoureux, des frères, des inconnus, des "meilleurs-ami-mais-demain-je-te-quitte". Des timides, des crâneurs, des marrants, des tristes, des alcoolos, des sobres.

 **GABRIEL. 17H50.**

Ça fait quelques semaines que Lucifer est venu vivre ici, "pour la période des vacances".

Sam était surpris au début. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, Sammy est terrifié dès que Luci' est à moins de quelques mètres de lui.

Il lui a demandé un jour (Avec énormément d'effort, c'est pire que les clowns, sa peur de mon frère.):

* * *

 _-"Oh... Heu.. Hey Lu..Lucifer !" Lança Sam, avec la voix d'un enfant de 14 ans qui mue et qui parle à la meuf qu'il aime en secret-et-qu-il-espionne-tout-les-soirs._

 _-"Hey Sammy, tu m'adresses enfin la parole ?"Lui répondit alors le plus vieux, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage._

 _-"..Haha ! Euh ouais... Bah.. En fait, c'était... Pour te poser... Une petite question, rien de mal..."_

 _-"Je t'écoute."_

 _-"En fait... Pourquoi tu es venu ici?... D'habitude tu vas avec ton frère jumeau en vacance... Enfin j'dis pas ça me dérange hein ! Ahah pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? Ahah!"_

 _"Ah ? Bah ça fait 3 mois j'ai pas pu voir mon petit Gaby ! J'ai eu trop de boulot, même les dimanches je devait aller travailler et blablabla... Donc je profite !"_

* * *

Enfin, ça c'était la version officielle. Le soir de sa venu était toute autre.

Il était venu, avec son faux visage tout heureux collé sur sa tête. Son masque, son casque, sa protection contre le monde. Sam ne le connaissait pas assez pour reconnaître ce genre de choses chez lui.

Mais Sam n'était pas idiot, (C'est pour ça que je me suis marié à lui -en-partie,-ses-abdos-sont-aussi-une-putain-de-raisons-valables-mais-je-m'égare- ~) donc il m'a laissé parler à Lucifer. (En même temps c'était tant mieux pour lui, il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en lui ouvrant la porte)

* * *

 _-"Bon, Sam est parti, on est tout les deux. Tu veux m'expliquer ta venu ?"_

 _-"Pour les vacances ! ça fait tr..."_

 _-"Luci, Luci, Luci... Je te connais depuis que je suis né. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je ne te reconnais pas quand tu fais ton faux sourire ? Ça marche aux journalistes, à Sam, à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi. "_

 _-" Michael. Ça te va ?"_

 _-"Dispute?"_

 _-"... Il m'a trompé. "_

 _-"Putain. Mais il va s'amuser à faire ça tout les ans?"_

 _-"C'est toujours ce putain d'Adam."_

 _-"Putain."_

 _-"J'en ai marre de lui..."_

 _-"Te mets pas à pleurer pour lui, il en vaut pas la peine."_

* * *

 _Un pleur étouffé se faisait entendre. dans le long couloir orné de décoration, toutes aussi chères les unes que les autres, se trouvait un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les 14 ans, et son grand frère._

 _-"Arrête de pleurer Gaby, ça ne va pas t'aider à allez mieux."_

 _-"Je... Pourquoi ça n'arrive **qu'à moi**? "_

 _-"C'est arrivé à plein de gens avant toi tu sais..."_

 _-"Je me suis tapé la honte devant tout le monde mais **oui ça arrive à tout le monde**."_

 _-"Bien sûr, tu ne crois quand même pas que Michael s'est jamais pris un râteau ?"_

 _-" Devant **tout le monde** ? On va m'appeler **"** **Râteau-man"** !"_

 _-" **"Râteau-man"** ? Tu ne vas pas un peu trop loin ?"_

 _-"Ils ont déjà appelés quelqu'un un jour **"Râteau-man..."** "_

 _"Alors tu seras **"Super-Râteau-man 2"**."_

 _"Pfff, il est nul ton nom." Dit alors le plus jeune, en esquissant un sourire._

 _"Au moins je t'ai fais sourire !"_

 _Il avait raison._

* * *

 **CASTIEL. 18h05**

-"Chéri, tu peux allez chercher du pain ?"

-"On en a plus ?"

-"Oui."

-"Merde, j'vais en chercher alors, a tout de suite. Une baguette ça va suffir ?"

-"Oui, merci."

Il sera de retour dans 10 minute. Cela va me laisser le temps de faire quelques petites choses. Je commence donc par sortir le livre de cuisine.

Une pâte brisée, j'ai normalement ça dans le frigo. 6 Pommes golden... J'en ai 5. Ça devrait suffir.

Je me balade dans la cuisine et sors tout les ingrédients de leur place respective. J'épluche 3 pommes, je les découpes, et je met une casserole sur le feu. Une fois les pommes découpés je les mets dans la casserole.

Mince, la porte s'ouvre. Il est déjà rentré ? Bon. Dernier espoir pour faire une surprise: Allumer la télé et mettre son émission favorite.

Mon dieu oui ça a marché ! (NDA: Blasphème, Calme-toi Cassy) Il est arrivé vers moi, m'a embrassé et ma donné la baguette puis s'est jeté sur le canapé après avoir remarqué la télé allumé. Je suis tellement intelligent.

Je retourne dans les fourneaux. Où en étions-nous ?

Exactement. La compote. Les carrés de pommes que j'avais mis dans la casseroles sont désormais mous. Je verse la compote sur la tarte brisé et les 2 pommes restantes je les coupes en de fines rondelles. Une fois fait, je les dépose en cercle sur la compote, et je met au four.

Une fois la tarte terminée, je m'assieds et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon amant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aimer dans cette émission de voiture_ ?

* * *

 _-" Ah, te voilà. Tu es prêt aujourd'hui à m'avouer pourquoi tu es tombé dans le monde de l'alcool ? " Lança alors le jeune barman, offrant une bière au jeune blond._

 _-" Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ? Y'a rien à savoir..." Murmura celui concerné, tout en buvant sa bière de son regard vide._

 _-" Héhé. Tu sais, J'ai toujours voulu être un pédopsychiatre. Mais mon père était d'un autre avis. Il m'a fait travaillé dès que j'ai eu mon bac et je n'ai pas pu continuer mes études. Et du coup voilà, j'suis ici, en tant que barman." Raconta alors le cadet Novak, de son regard bleu si profond._

 _-" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?... " Demanda alors l'aîné Winchester, relevant doucement la tête, dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes._

 _-" Ceux qui se mettent à boire subitement sont les personnes qui veulent cacher leur malheurs dans l'oubli de l'alcool. Je ne te voyait boire que très rarement, donc je suppose que tu ne t'es pas mis à boire quotidiennement pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?" Analysa alors le jeune brun, un sourire se marquant petit à petit sur ses lèvres._

 _-" Je déteste les gens qui analysent les autres. " Ronchonna alors le blond, son regard fuyant vers la droite._

 _-" Héhé, on me la souvent dit ça. " Répondit alors Castiel, riant un peu._

 _-" Ma mère est morte depuis mes 5 ans, mon père est mort et mon frère s'est marié à un putain d'enculé de millionnaire chiant, en m'abandonnant. Et a la mort de mon père maintenant je dois reprendre son métier, tu me vois mécanicien toi ? " Repris alors Dean. Son regard s'était assombri et il fronçait des sourcils, tout en fixant les yeux bleus du Barman._

 _-" ... Oui ? " Répondit alors le jeune homme, esquissant un petit sourire._

 _-" Ça ne m'aide pas." Reprit l'homme ayant la trentaine, son regard se replongea dans sa bière._

 _-" Attend j'ai une autre commande, je reviens. Oui monsieur, une bière ?" Dit le barman, interpellé de l'autre côté du bar, par un vielle homme voulant passer commande._

* * *

 **GABRIEL. 19h20**

Pourquoi la vie est si horrible? Je veux mourir. POURQUOI IL M'A PRIS MON BONBON ? Comme si je me concentrais plus sur ma bouffe que mon travail... Pfû, n'importe quoi.

Bon, mieux vaudrais-t'il que je sorte si je n'ai aucune inspiration, hein ? Ah bah tiens, Sammy et Luci', peux-être que ça va s'améliorer entre eux ?

"Ou...Ouais j'vais super bien... Ettt... toi ?"

"Ouais j'vais bien !"

"Hey Gab' !"Lança alors le jeune brun me voyant arriver dans le salon

"Naan ne m'abandonnes pas Sammyy..."Supplia le politique aux cheveux cendré, voyant son "ami" partir

"Comment ça va Gab hein ? Tu veux qu'ont discute dans... Ton bureau ? Ehehe..."

"Euh... Oui je vais bien, et toi ?"

"Allez dans la chambre direct, c'est plus agréable que sur un bureau !"

Sam faillit s'étouffer.D'ailleurs, dans son étouffement, il a murmuré: _"Je me vengerais..."_

Depuis, Sam observe beaucoup plus Luci'.Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de chercher sa faiblesse ou une connerie du style. Mais c'est faux, hein ?

-" LUCIFER, ON DOIT DISCUTER **MAINTENANT** " Cria d'un coup le jeune brun. (Qui bien sûr, criait tellement fort, qu'ont l'entendait à l'autre bout de la maison.)

Lorsqu'il s'était mis à crier comme ça, j'étais en train de discuter tranquillement d'affaires et d'autres trucs.

-" Luci, me dit pas que t'as touché à son laptop."

-"Pas à ma connaissance."

-"Ok, t'as peux-être une chance de revenir vivant alors."

-"...Merci."

-"Adieu, je t'aimais."

-"Très rassurant." Dégluti finalement le blond, un regard plutôt inquiet aux cris hystériques de Sam qui intensifiait et se mêlait à des pas qui -dangereusement- s'approchait de nous deux.

-"Lucifer!" Cria Sam, un air extrêmement agacé sur son visage. "Alors, tu viens ou pas ?!"

-"Oui monsi... Sam." Murmura Lucifer, son air inquiet présent sur visage.

Après, ils se sont infiltrés dans sa chambre, donc je n'ai rien pu entendre.

Enfin, vous me connaissez hein ? Jamais je n'aurais pu laisser Sam avoir une conversation _privée._ (NDA: Big brother is watching you. )

* * *

 **DANS LA PIÈCE. 19h25**

-"Donc tu voulais me parler de quoi ?"Demanda finalement le plus vieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Je t'ai longtemps surveillé." Répondit alors Sam, ayant sur la tête son faux-regard-du-je-n'ai-pas-du-tout-peur

-"Mh, et ? Tu as découvert que j'étais super beau, sexy et..."

-"Non." Le coupa-t'il, en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ah ?"

-"J'ai découvert autre chose..."

-"Je t'écoute"

-"Peux-être que j'irais plus vite si tu ne me coupais pas toute les..."

-"Comme ça?"

-"Juste, tais-toi."Dit Sam, exaspéré. Il décida donc d' **ENFIN** dire ce qu'il se passait : "Donc, j'ai remarqué que ton comportement était..."

-"Était ?"

-" Comme celui de quelqu'un qui voulait a tout prix cacher quelque chose. J'ai donc réfléchi, émit plusieurs possibilités, et je me suis dis que la dernière était la plus possible, donc j'ai pensé que tu t'es disputé avec ton frère. Tu sais, je peux t'aider, j'ai moi auss..."

-"Non."Dit simplement le plus vieux.

-"Non ? Comment ça "non" ?" S'indigna quelque peu le Winchester.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et je n'ai pas de problème. J'ai simplement voulu être avec mon petit frère !"

-"J'ai téléphoné à ton frère jumeau."

-"Tu as QUOI ?" Cria alors Lucifer, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je lui ai téléphoné. Il a semblé étonné au début, puis il m'a dit que oui vous vous étiez un peu disputé et..."

Un claquement de porte interrompu Sam dans son monologue. Lucifer était parti.

 **MICHAEL. 20h30**

BZZZZ.

Le téléphone sonnait, il vibrait sur ce bureau.

2 semaines.

14 jours.

336 heures.

BZZZZ.

20160 minutes.

1209600 secondes.

-" _Hey. Apparemment Sam t'as téléphoné._

 _Non, vraiment ?_

 _" Je comprends que tu veuilles avoir une vie plus "normale"._

 _Hein ?_

 _-"J'irais chercher mes affaires lundi, et je déménagerais._

 _Merde. Merde merde merde._

 _-"Peux-être qu'allez en France ce serais bien ? Mais bon tu t'en bas un peu les couilles donc bon..._

 _Attend QUOI ?!_

 _-"Bon bah... A lundi. Appelle moi si y'a un soucis." Termina alors le cadet, sa voix semblait se retenir de fondre en larmes._

J'suis une merde. Une putain de merde.

Faut que je l'appelle, il faut que je l'appelle.

Répondeur.

RÉPONDEUR.

POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE TOMBE SUR LE RÉPONDEUR ?!

 _-" Hey. C'est Michael. Je suis désolé. Pars pas, je... Je vais quitter Adam, mais putain m'abandonne pas, pars pas en France._

 _"S'il te plaît." Supplia alors l'aîné._

C'était un supplice. Il le suppliait, il le suppliait de ne pas partir, c'était son étoile, la sienne. Il a aimé cette étoile, il l'a tellement aimé qu'il compte les jours, les heures.

Il l'a tellement aimé qu'il ne peut pas la voir partir.

Il ne le pourrait tout simplement pas.

 **CASTIEL. 21H20.**

-"Dis-moi Dean, pourquoi tu t'es fâché contre ton frère alors qu'il a trouvé le bonheur ? Demanda Castiel, son regard bleuté s'étant retourné contre l'homme qui mangeait une tarte au pommes.

-" Bah, ch'é parche que Gabchiel ché comme même un gros enchulé. Répliqua alors le blond, son regard s'étant retourné contre l'homme qui le fixait.

-"Avale ta part avant de parler, s'il-te-plaît.

-"Désholé."

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD.

-"Donc, tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es tu fâché contre ton frère simplement car il est tombé amoureux ?" Re-demanda Castiel.

-"Roh, c'est pas si dramatique. Au départ j'étais énervé, mais au final je l'ai accepté et tout s'est bien passé. Sauf que bon, on a finit par arrêter de se parler." Répondit Dean.

-"Alors si on l'invitait passer Noël à la maison ?" Proposa alors Castiel.

-"Quoi?! Non!"

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Je... Bah c'est une fête privée Noël!" Répondit l'aîné Winchesters, son regard se tournant vers la droite, comme si il allait y trouver une quelconque aide.

-"Mais c'est ton _frère_ , Dean."

-"Non..."

-"Il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

-"Eh bien, je..."

 ** _FLASH BACK ~_**

 _Des cris._

 _Des hurlements, ce n'était plus une dispute, c'était qui-allait-tuer-qui._

 _-"MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DE MA VIE, DEAN !"_

 _-"BIEN SÛR, PROCHAINE ÉTAPE TU TE PROSTITUE POURQUOI PAS ?"_

 _-"MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ ?"_

 _-"NON, C'EST TOI QUI EST TARÉ! TE MARIER AVEC LUI ?"_

 _-"CA FAIS TROIS ANS QUE JE SUIS AVEC LUI, JE PENSE QUE J'AI LE DROIT NON ?"_

 _-" J'Y CROIS PAS."_

 _-"MAIS POURQUOI C'EST SI DUR POUR TOI ?"_

 _-"C'est un gamin. UN GAMIN."_

 _-"Il a 35 ans Dean."_

 _-"PIRE ENCORE, IL EST UN ADULTE."_

 _-"Ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi ?"_

 _-"Tu te souviens de Becky ? La fille qui t'avais manipulé ?!"_

 _-"Parce-que maintenant tu dois surveiller tout ceux qui sont en couple avec moi ? Dean, je suis adulte, moi aussi. Arrête de me prendre pour un gosse, ce serais un excellent début. Je n'ai plus 13 ans !"_

 _-"Je m'en fiche que tu ais 13 ans, 20, ou 40 pige. Tu seras toujours un gosse, car tu t'es marié à un PUTAIN DE CON!"_

 _-"Tu sais quoi Dean ? Viens ou pas à mon mariage, ça m'est égal. Si tu ne peux pas le supporter alors tant pis. Je l'aime."_

 ** _FIN DE FLASH BACK ~_**

-"Dean, tu es méchant avec ton frère. Pourquoi déteste-tu Gabriel ? Il n'est pas si méchant que ça, _si_?"

-"Facile à dire, tu ne le connais pas. C'est un accro aux bonbons, aux blagues de merde, aux mensonges, et il est un acteur putain."

-"Et c'est comme ça tu as arrêté de lui parler ?"

-"..Oui." Avoua Dean, un peu honteux.

-"Ok."

-"Ok ? Comment ça, ok ?" S'étonna le blond

-"Ce n'est plus un choix maintenant, on VA inviter Sam ET Gabriel à Noël." Répondit fermement Castiel, ne laissant aucun choix à son compagnon.

-"QUOI ?!"

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Dans le prochain épisode, il y'aura de nouveau personnage aussi. Et pour ceux qui se le demande, l'histoire aura au moins dans la dizaine de chapitres, Et pleiin de ships chelous car je suis une personne chelou :3. Voilà voilà, passez une bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas :

Si le chapitre vous a plu et que vous voulez me supporter, postez une review, c'est mon seul salaire. J'vous nem.


End file.
